Finn Braginski
Finn is the product of an experiment conducted by Savvys Stien Appearance Finn was born small looking much like his father with blonde hair, pale skin and large green eyes. He showed no signs of arrancar characteristics, like his missing hollow hole and the absence of a mask. Much like Anya, Finn was born with a pale complexion similar to the colour white. After Time skip With age Finn has matured to resemble his mother more. His face has thinned out since infancy but it is still round, his facial structure now more resembles Anya from when she was a child. His eyes are still the shade of green they were when he was born but they glow in pitch black much like his mother's do. He's teeth a also as sharp as razor blades and pointy like shark. He still has no hole hollow but he is missing an ear from an accident from when he was an infant. Durring accident Finn hasn't woken up in months. He's always been small for his age but now he is emaciated because he can't eat solid foods. His skin has become impossibly pale, his skin is as white as snow. His hair is long and covers his face, his hair has always been light too but now its platinum blonde. Personality Finn is a pretty happy kid for the most part. He loves spending time with his mother. He can be very loud at times but the majority of the time he's quiet and timid. He loves his baby blanket and doesn't go anywhere with out it. He also love music and noise. Story Finn was originally a experiment to create by a shinigami scientist named Savvys Stien. His mother, Anya, was used as a test subject against her own will. She was horrified and didn't want a child but after he was born she fell in love with the little boy. Finn grew up in a hostile environment but was alway happy as long as he had his mother. Being the only kid in Las Noches he thought that his life was pretty normal but when he met Hope things started to change. As Finn became older he started to become more curious day by day. He never knew what a father was until Hope talked about her's, this made him wonder and ask his mother questions she couldn't bring herself to answer. As Finn became more curios he also started to explore more. He loved running and climbing. Since he had alway been a sick child that became his down fall. He fell out of a tree for unknown reasons and has been in a comma ever since. Powers and Abilities This is an ablity Finn has that is out of release. This ability is alows Finn to produce a simple note that can be very dangerous. This is a sound wave which Finn can use by screaming to do damage to an oponent. Anyone with the same Seijuu as Finn will hear the loud scretch and feel intense pain to their ears and head. Anyone with lower Seijuu then Finn has the risk of passing out. Anyone with higher Seijuu then Finn was here a loud scream that will just earatate their head and ears. Statistics Trivia *Finn was created by a scientist named Savvys Stien who is also his biological father. *Music has alway intreged him from the time he was born because of this he can play most instrements by ear like the piano. *Finn's full name is'' Finn Alistair Nikolai Victor Aris Sasha Braginski'' *Finn's name was orginally going to be Aris and if he was a girl it was going to be Suri *Finn has his mother's last name because he doesn't know who his father is because Anya hates Savvys. *Finn's voice sonds like this Pictures Iceland.full.1166067.jpg|Little Finn Tumblr mf3zg18q8n1rjmul7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lmdprgTGmQ1qiz52no1 500.jpg Belarus.(Male).full.503534.jpg|Teenage Finn Image.jpeg|Adult Finn Screen Shot 2014-04-05 at 11.58.07 PM.png|Finn's nightgown Screen Shot 2014-04-06 at 12.01.26 AM.png|Finn's Resurreccíon 4wMbzdZ.png Kenneth.McCormick.600.833812.jpg Category:Las Noches